Great pitch is crucial to playing instruments at high levels. In wind instruments, tone holes are used to adjust pitch. Tone holes may be stopped by a finger or a key to change the pitch of the tone created. In saxophones, for example, tone holes are traditionally placed within a continuous section of tube. The tube may be the musical instrument's body, bow, bell, or other section. More specifically, tone holes traditionally exist in the body, bow, and bell of a saxophone.
With regard to saxophones, baritone saxophones have been traditionally difficult to play in-tune. A baritone saxophone does not exist that plays both in-tune and with a timbre consistent with the rest of the range of notes. In select prior art examples of instruments, tone holes are shown to exist in the joint tenon of a clarinet. A tone hole on the joint tenon of the clarinet must be lined up with a key on the adjacent and neighboring clarinet body part. In another rare prior art saxophone to LeBlanc, a tone hole chimney is affixed to only one section, the body section, and the neighboring section, the bow section, has a U-shaped cutout where the tone hole chimney overlaps.
What is needed is an improved woodwind instrument, such as a saxophone, that allows a user to play in-tune more precisely. What is needed is an improved saxophone that allows a user to play with a timbre consistent with the rest of the range of notes. What is further needed is a woodwind instrument such as a saxophone where a tone hole chimney is disposed or affixed on one joined section or joint. It is further desired to have a woodwind instrument such as a saxophone where a tone hole chimney is disposed or affixed to two joined sections or joints. It is also further desired to have a woodwind instrument such as a saxophone where a tone hole chimney is disposed or affixed to a connecting ring covering part of both sections, specifically covering a joint between an end of one section and an end of the adjacent, adjoining, neighboring section.